Dramarama
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Kai, anak SMK Teknik Mesin yang merasa telah terjerat pesona seorang murid jurusan IPA dari SMA sebelah bernama Kyungsoo. / GS


**Prompt code**

310

 **Title**

Dramarama

 **Main Cast(s)**

KaiSoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kristao, HunHan

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Author's Note**

Maafkan apabila tidak sesuai, terimakasih atas pormptnya yang luar biasa serta kesempatan untuk bergabung di acara KFF2K18 yang hebat ini^^

Thanks and Love ^^

 **Summary**

Kai, anak SMK Teknik Mesin yang merasa telah terjerat pesona seorang murid jurusan IPA dari SMA sebelah bernama Kyungsoo.

.

-.000.-

Kai keluar dari Ferrari merahnya yang mengkilap, mengusap ringan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Lelaki itu lantas menatap sekitar, memperhatikan siswa siswi yang lalu lalang dari gerbang sekolah tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir. Beberapa gadis melemparkan tatapan memuja ke arahnya, namun dia tidak peduli. Ayolah, mata gadis mana yang bisa berpaling dari si pirang tampan dengan Ferrari mengkilap tersebut?

Tampan, pintar dan kaya. Sebagai putra bungsu Kim Joonmyeon, pengusaha paling kaya nomor dua di Jakarta tersebut, Kai pantas mendapatkan semua decakan kagum dari wanita. Tapi meski ada ratusan gadis yang mengantri untuk mendekatinya, lelaki tan itu sudah _jatuh_ terlebih dahulu pada seseorang. Ah itu dia, si gadis manis dengan seragam putih abu-abunya itu.

"Kyungsoo!" lelaki itu memanggil, melambai kearah si mungil menggemaskan yang memasang wajah datar dan berjalan enggan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku lagi?" meski Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan jutek, namun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kai. Gadis itu mendengus, ini sudah hampir tiga minggu lamanya Kai selalu datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kau kan pacarku."

"Pacar apanya!" gadis itu berseru hendak protes, namun Kai menarik lengan gadis manis tersebut agar masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Kyungsoo yang menolak, tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat pintu mobil sudah tertutup rapat. Sial! Dia terjebak disini.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," mendengus, Kyungsoo menuruti apa perkataan lelaki tersebut. Mesin mobil menyala dan si pirang mengendarai kendaraan roda empat yang mahal ini pergi dari sana, meninggalkan teriakan histeris para wanita yang menjerit iri.

Kai mengajak pacar manisnya itu menuju _Mcdonalds_ dipusat kota. Pada jam-jam seperti ini sudah ada banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang makan siang, seperti yang akan Kai dan Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ish, lepaskan. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus digandeng." Kyungsoo merengut, mencoba menepis tangan Kai yang menggandengnya, namun akhirnya gagal karena si pirang ini begitu kuat, menariknya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" dengan wajah bersungut, gadis itu mendengus.

"Apa saja."

Kai mengangguk, lalu memesankan kentang, burger dan _milk shake_ yang dia tahu adalah kesukaan gadisnya tersebut. Tak lama Kyungsoo sudah melihat makanan kesukaannya ada diatas meja, lalu melirik Kai yang sepertinya menunggunya untuk makan. Sial, lelaki ini bahkan tahu apa makanan kesukaannya.

"Kenapa? Makanlah."

Uh, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit gengsi untuk memakan burger itu, tapi perutnya yang keroncongan tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dia sedari pagi belum makan apapun selain mengkonsumsi sekotak susu. Mendesah menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya, gadis manis itupun memulai makannya. Masa bodoh!

"Makanlah dengan perlahan sayang," Kai menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap sisa saus yang tertinggal disudut bibir Kyungsoo sebelum menjilatnya dengan sexy.

"Manis." bisiknya sementara Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan matanya lebar, hendak protes namun mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Sial! Pipinya memanas, gadis itu lantas menunduk, menghindari tatapan menyeringai lelaki yang _belum mau dia anggap sebagai pacarnya_ itu.

Pacar?

Status mereka memang sudah sah menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum mengakui si pirang ini sebagai pacarnya.

karena apa?

Semua ini karena ulah kakaknya.

 **-.** 000 **.-**

"Kak, kau mau kemana?"

Kris, si jangkung yang sedang mengenakan jaket kulitnya itu menoleh, mendapati adik mungilnya yang sudah merengut parah didepan pintu.

"Balapan lagi?"

"Tidak, aku akan ke bengkel."

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Kyungsoo yang bersedekap itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Aku akan ke bengkel _baby pororo_." Kris meraih kunci mobilnya, mendekati sang adik lalu menariknya agar masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terletak tepat disamping kamarnya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh."

"Tapi–"

"Kakak tidak balapan," Kyungsoo memincingkan mata bulatnya, membuat Kris terkekeh dan memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi adiknya.

"Nah tidurlah, kau besok harus sekolah kan? Jangan sampai terlambat. Papa dan mama akan datang besok siang." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kris segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan. Dia yakin, lelaki itu pasti akan balapan, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

 _Hell_ , sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin membatasi apa yang kakaknya itu lakukan, dia hanya cemas dengan keselamatan Kris. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat tayangan berita di TV, bahwa ada banyak pelajar yang meninggal karena balapan liar dijalanan. Tentu saja dia merasa khawatir.

Kyungsoo segera saja masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi tidak untuk tidur melainkan mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan celana jins dan sweater yang tebal, meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi pacar Kris, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kyungso berdecak sambil menuruni anak tangga keluar rumah. Dia akan mencari Kris apapun yang terjadi.

-.000.-

Udara malam kota Jakarta tidak mengurangi ramainya dengung mesin mobil dijalan tol Bandara Internasional, logam dari berbagai variasi dan warna–warna yang mengantri didalam kerumunan berjejer dengan ramai. Musik dance yang memekakkan telinga menderu dari pengeras suara yang lebih besar dari mobil, beberapa lelaki pemilik mobil mewah berpose bersama pacar mereka, memamerkan kekayaan mereka dengan lampu LED yang bersinar–sinar. Tidak menggambarkan bahwa mereka semuanya bahkan masih murid sekolah menengah.

Kris menutup kap mobil _Mercedes–Benz SLS AMG_ –nya setelah memastikan mesin mobilnya siap melaju malam ini.

"Kris, kau yakin akan balapan? Lawanmu malam ini Kai." si gadis tinggi dengan tubuh rampingnya itu memperingati, berdiri disamping kekasih tampannya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kai atau siapapun itu aku tidak takut sayang." Kris menjawab dengan cuek, mengusap pipi pacarnya yang sedikit tembam.

Tao hanya mendesah, lelah memperingati kekasihnya ini agar berhenti balapan. Kecintaannya pada mesin membuatnya menjadikan balapan sebagai hobinya yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Bukannya apa, Tao hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kris, dia sangat mencintai Kris. Sampai-sampai dia selalu datang menemani kekasihnya tersebut untuk menyalurkan hobi ekstrimnya meski Kris sudah melarang.

" _Baby panda,_ tenanglah." Kris yang melihat ekspresi cemas pacarnya terkekeh, memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya dengan manis. Meski kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat garang dan tomboy diluar, tapi percayalah saat bersamanya Tao akan menjadi anak panda yang manis dan menggemaskan, persis sekali dengan _bayi pororo_ nya dirumah, ah maksudnya adiknya Kyungsoo.

 _Bruum!_

Deru mobil mengalihkan keduanya pada sebuah Ferrari F430 merah yang berhenti tepat disebelahnya, kaca hitam mobilnya turun dan sosok pirang muncul dengan wajah tampannya.

"Siap melawanku, eh?" Kris menyeringai, menatap penuh pada si pirang sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau siap melawanku Kai?" Si pirang tertawa, keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap Kris dengan penuh minat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melawanmu."

Kai dan Kris, sebenarnya keduanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama yaitu di SMK Girindra dengan jurusan yang sama, Teknik Mesin. Meski tidak sekelas namun mereka adalah teman satu angkatan. Keduanya sama-saman mencintai mesin dan menjadikan balapan sebagai hobi. Mereka bukan musuh sebenarnya, hanya bersaing untuk menjadi yang tercepat dengan mesin mereka.

Begitulah, Kai dan Kris sering mencari musuh dari sekolah lain untuk diajak balapan sebelum akhirnya keduanya bertemu dan akan bertarung malam ini.

"Apa taruhan malam ini?"

"Mobil?"

"Tidak adakah sesuatu yang lain?"

"Sesuatu yang lain?" Kris mempertemukan alisnya, menatap tidak mengerti lelaki didepannya itu.

"KAKAK!" teriakan itu membuat Kris sontak menoleh dan terkejut menemukan _baby pororo_ nya tengah berlari-lari kearahnya. Sial! Apa yang dilakukan adiknya disini? Bukankah Kris sudah menyuruhnya pergi tidur tadi?

"Kyungsoo?" Tao juga tak kalah terkejutnya, gadis itu menatap Kris sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terengah didepannya sambil memegang kedua lutut. Sepertinya anak ini habis berlari.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tao mengusap punggungnya, mencoba membantu Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tadi menghubungi ponselmu, tapi kakak tidak menjawab."

"Ah, ponselku ada di mobil. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku mencari Kris! Aku khawatir padanya."

Kris berdecak melihat adiknya, berusaha mengajak adiknya itu pergi sebelum suara Kai menghentikannya.

"Aku mau adikmu sebagai taruhannya."

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Kris tersentak, berbalik menatap tajam si pirang.

"Apa katamu?"

"Dia, adikmu." Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang _shock_ dengan dagunya. "Jika kau menang, kau bisa meminta apapun dan jika aku menang," Kai menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap penuh minat pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Adikmu itu akan menjadi pacarku."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo memasang wajah super kesalnya, dia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu menyetujui permintaan si pirang untuk menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan. Sialan! Bagaimana jika nanti Kris kalah? Meski si pirang itu tampan, Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi pacarnya.

Tao tadi sudah sedikit bercerita tentang Kai. Ternyata pria itu adalah teman satu sekolah kakaknya, bahkan keduanya berada di jurusan yang sama. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo belum mengenalnya.

"Kyung, tenanglah." Tao yang mengerti kekesalan _calon iparnya_ itu hanya tersenyum, mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap bahunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kak? Si tiang itu sedang menjadikanku taruhan! Bagaimana jika dia kalah? Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi pacar si pirang."

"Aku tahu, tapi percayalah bahwa Kris akan menang."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya dari rasa kemarahan yang memuncak, gadis itu menunggu dengan wajah kesal bersama Tao, menunggu mobil manakah yang akan datang duluan melewati jalur finish. Apakah Mercedes kakaknya atau Ferrari si pirang?

Mari kita lihat saat Mercedes dan Ferrari itu tengah bersaing untuk berada di jalur terdepan. Sebuah tikungan menunggu didepan mata, Kris dengan lihai melakukan _drifting_ , membuat posisi mobil miring dan meluncur dari sisi ke sisi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kai yang tidak mau tertinggal menyusul dibelakang, memasukkan gigi dua dan _hand brake_ sampai mobil meluncur melewati _apex_ dan mengikuti tikungan dengan mulus.

Kedua mobil itu kembali ke _racing line_ , mesin menderu-deru semakin cepat untuk saling mendahului. Didepan adalah trek lurus, dan beberapa ratus meter hingga mencapai finish. Kai menambah gigi, _balancing_ rodanya berjalan dengan baik. Lelaki itu menyeringai, menambah kecepatan melakukan _overtalking_ untuk mendahului Kris.

"Sial!" Kris mendengus, bersumpah serapah saat mobilnya disaat yang tidak tepat mengalami _Overhaul_. Kecepatan mobilnya menurun drastis saat Kris memakai gigi tinggi. Ah, apa ada masalah dengan _gribox_ dan _garden_ mobilnya?

Sorak-sorak terdengar riuh saat Ferrari merah melewati garis finish disusul Mecerdes dibelakangnya. Kris mendengus, membuka pintu mobilnya dengan emosi. Dia dikalahkan oleh Kai. Sial, itu artinya Kyungsoo–

"YA! Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?" Tao yang mendapati Kyungsoo hendak kabur itu berseru. Tentu saja dia kabur, kakaknya kalah dan dia harus menjadi pacar si pirang? Uh, siapa si pirang itu hingga dia harus menjadi pacarnya? Semenjak mengetahui bahwa Ferrari merah yang duluan sampai, dia sudah berencana untuk kabur. Tapi tentu saja dia kalah cepat dengan Kai yang sudah berlari dan mencekal kuat tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo berseru, memberontak berusaha lepas dari cekalan si pirang. Kris yang melihat itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sebagai lelaki janji yang dibuat harus ditepati.

"Kau mau kemana hm? Kau sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang!"

"Pacar apanya?" gadis itu masih protes, namun teriakan salah satu teman Kris mengacaukan suasana.

"POLISI! ADA POLISI!" Semua orang tentu saja kalang kabut, beberapa memasuki mobilnya dan cepat-cepat kabur atau akan mendapat masalah yang panjang dikantor polisi. Kyungsoo berniat memanfaatkan keadaan yang ricuh untuk kabur, namun Kai menahan kuat tangannya, memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Masuk."

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku."

"Kau mau disini dan ditangkap polisi?"

"Aku tidak peduli, lebih baik aku ditangkap polisi daripada bersamamu." si pirang itu mendelikkan mata tajamnya, dengan terpaksa mendorong Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dengan cepat dia kemudian berputar menuju kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya pergi. Kris tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia lalu mengajak Tao pergi dari sana. Meski ragu, namun dia yakin si pirang itu tidak mungkin akan menyakiti adiknya. Jika itu terjadi, maka Kris sendiri yang akan mematahkan lehernya.

Suara sirine polisi terdengar mendekat, Kai melirik melalui spion mobilnya dan berdecak, menambah kecepatan mobilnya sampai kendaraan roda empat itu melayang diatas aspal. Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki mobil dengan sangat cepat. Gadis itu memegang erat sabuk pengamannya, memejamkan mata saat mobil berbelok dengan tajam dan melaju dengan luar biasa cepat.

Sialan!

Si pirang ini mau menguras seluruh isi perutnya ya?

-.000.-

"KAU GILA! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI YA? JIKA MAU MATI MAKA MATI SENDIRI!" Kyungsoo dengan suara dua oktafnya itu menjerit saat mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya setelah melaju dengan kesetanan. Sial, pirang sialan.

Gadis manis itu terburu-buru keluar dari dalam mobil, mengatur detak jantungnya yang terpacu. Demi apapun, balapan liar seperti ini sangat berbahaya, tapi kakaknya itu kenapa hobi sekali melakukannya?

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang keluar dari mobil, berjalan mendekati si gadis dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Baik apanya? Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau hampir membunuhku?" Kesalnya, Kai hanya terkekeh sebagai respon, Kyungsoo yang marah seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Oke-oke maafkan aku, jika kita tidak melaju seperti tadi, sudah pasti polisi akan menangkap kita."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap kesal pada Kai yang tersenyum tipis. Sambil mendengus, diapun berniat pergi sebelum lagi-lagi si pirang menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" Kai menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya, membuat si gadis membulatkan matanya karena posisinya yang terlampau dekat. Tubuh Kai yang terlalu tinggi membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang–"

 _Chup!_

Deg!

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak bisa berkutik saat bibir lelaki itu mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya, memberikan lumatan lembut yang –ah, gadis itu mendadak tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya _blank_ dan dia hanya diam membuka mulutnya saat lidah lelaki itu menggodanya. Sial! Ciuman lelaki ini menghipnotisnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kakinya lemas sehingga Kai harus menahan pinggangnya.

Udara yang menipis membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan memukul bahu lelaki itu keras-keras, saat ciumannya terlepas Kyungsoo meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, namun nafasnya kembali tercekat saat Kai mencium lehernya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan panas di sana.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kyungsoo benci saat Kai menyeringai sementara dia tidak bisa melawan.

"Mulai sekarang, _kau adalah pacarku, kau milikku_." Lelaki itu berbisik tepat ditelinganya dengan suara berat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum menerimaku, tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Oh ya, bibirmu juga manis, aku menyukainya." Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo merinding ditempat.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo terbangun karena suara alarm yang berdering dari ponselnya, gadis itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dari balik selimut sebelum terbangun dan meraih ponselnya, mematikan benda persegi tersebut dengan gerutuan kecil. Matanya yang baru terbuka setengah itu menemukan angka 06.00 di ponselnya sebelum sebuah notifkasi muncul.

 _Tling!_

Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _From: +6282xxxxx_

' _Selamat pagi sayang.'_

 _Kai._

Demi Optimus dan seluruh pasukan Decepticon! Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo sontak terbuka dengan lebar, gadis itu bahkan langsung terduduk ditempatnya. Apa-apaan? Si pirang itu menghubunginya? Dari mana lelaki itu mendapat nomor ponselnya?

' _Oneu bam juingongeun nayana nayana..'_

Gadis itu terjingkat dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, sambil mengumpat pelan dia melihat layar ponselnya dimana nomor sama yang barusan mengirimkan _pesan berlebihan_ itu menelfon. Ini si pirang ya? Aduh, Kyungsoo harus apa? Angkat atau tidak? Ponsel berhenti berbunyi dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, namun tak lama kemudian benda itu kembali membunyikan lagu produce 101 season 2 tersebut.

Sial!

"Ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi dan kau mengganggu tidurku!" Kyungsoo mengomel begitu dia menggeser tombol hijau dilayar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfon dari Kai.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku sambutan yang manis?"

"Peduli setan! Apa maumu Kai?"

"Wah, kau bahkan mengingat namaku dengan baik ya. Ah, tentu saja kau harus mengingat namaku mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo memutar bolanya malas sambil memasang pose pura-pura muntahnya.

"Cepat katakan ada apa karena aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk meladenimu. Dan oh ya bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomor ponselku?" gertaknya.

"Wah, kau sudah marah-marah sepagi ini, itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu. Hm soal nomor ponsel, tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah _sayang_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Kau, _Kyungsooku sayang_. Kau kan pacarku sekarang."

"YA! Jangan memanggilku begitu, itu menjijikkan tau! Dan juga, siapa yang kau bilang pacarmu? Kita tidak pernah jadian."

"Hey, kau sudah lupa ya siapa yang memberimu _tand_ a di leher kemarin hm?" refleks gadis itu menyentuh lehernya, kemudian dengan terburu turun dari ranjang hanya untuk menemukan tanda keungunan yang tercetak dilehernya saat dia berdiri didepan kaca.

"YA! PIRANG SIALAN!" Kai terkekeh dari seberang sana, sepertinya menggoda Kyungsoo akan menyenangkan.

" _See_? Itu adalah bukti jika kau sudah menjadi _milikku_ hm."

"YA! Aku tidak mau–"

"Sudah ya, pergilah mandi agar tidak terlambat pergi sekolah. Byee sayang."

"– _sialan_."

Panggilan terputus sepihak begitu saja, Kyungsoo meradang, mengusap-ngusap lehernya dengan tidak terima sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Tentu saja dia marah, lelaki itu sudah lancang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Catat ya! CIUMAN PERTAMANYA! Selama ini Kyungsoo bahkan belum pernah pacaran dan si pirang itu sudah mengambil ciumannya dengan sesuka hati. Ah, sial! Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dengan keras, membuat Kris yang tidur tepat dikamar sebelah itu terbangun karena keributannya pagi ini.

Pagi yang sial.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk, berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Kris sudah duduk menunggunya dengan tampan. Seragam merah-hitamnya yang khas itu membuat kakaknya terlihat sangat luar biasa.

"Selamat pagi."

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lesu, duduk didepan kakaknya dan menggigit roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan pembantu rumah tangganya. Omong-omong Papa dan Mamanya belum datang dari dinas diluar kota.

"Kenapa dengan wajah lesumu itu hm? Kau juga berteriak tadi pagi." tanya Kris meneguk kopinya, dia suka kopi.

"Ini semua karena kakak!" balas Kyungsoo dengan sebal, kedua pipinya mengembung dengan lucu.

"karena kakak kalah taruhan, si pirang itu menerorku sekarang."

"Meneror bagaimana?"

"Dia bahkan mendapat nomor ponselku dan dia tadi pagi menghubungiku." Kris hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya tanpa melakukan apapun saat adiknya itu terus mengomel. Yah, semua ini memang salahnya, tapi mari kita lihat dahulu kedepannya, karena dia sudah memiliki _perjanjian_ nya dengan si pirang itu.

 **.-**

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu memasuki kelasnya, menyeret kakinya untuk duduk disebelah Luhan yang tengah asik menyalin catatan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Selamat pagi." sapa gadis asal Cina itu dengan ceria tanpa beban. Dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo sejenak dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat kusut?"

"Hah." Kyungsoo mendesah, duduk dikursinya dengan tidak semangat. Sepertinya gairah hidupnya berkurang beberapa persen, biasanya kan dia selalu bersemangat setiap hari.

"Lu,"

"Hm?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk fokus pada sahabatnya itu, menunggu hal apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sejenak, menarik nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Tentang si pirang, tentang taruhan itu serta pesan menggelikan lelaki itu tadi pagi. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Luhan untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Jadi Kris menjadikanmu taruhan? Lalu dia kalah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi pacar Kai?" lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, dia seperti mengenali ciri-ciri si pirang yang Kyungsoo ceritakan barusan. Kai dari Girindra? Hm, Luhan seperti mengenalnya, tapi siapa ya? Aduh, dia lupa.

"Kurasa hidupku mulai sekarang tidak akan tenang." keluh Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan wajahnya diatas tangan yang terlipat dimeja. Luhan memberikannya semangat dengan mengusap bahunya. Ah, kenapa juga kakak Kyungsoo itu begitu gegabah?

"Permisi kak."

Panggilan itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati salah satu adik kelas sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" junior perempuan itu menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Ini untuk Kak Kyungsoo." merasa namanya disebut, gadis bermata bulat itu lantas mendongak dan menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang diletakkan diatas mejanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Entahlah, seseorang dari sekolah sebelah memintaku membawakannya untukmu. Sudah ya kak, aku harus pergi.."

"Ah, terimakasih." Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum mengangkat bahu. Kyungsoopun membuka kotak tersebut dan terkejut karena isinya adalah sebuah _bento_. Terlihat cantik dan enak. Ada secarik kertas terselip disana berisi deretan tulisan yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang.

 _From: Kai_

' _Aku membawakanmu bento, jangan lupa memakannya saat jam istirahat. Aku akan menjemputmu pulang nanti._

– _Love'_

"ARGH! PIRANG SIALAN!" Kyungsoo mengumpat, namun begitu wajahnya yang imut itu memerah. Ah, apa dia malu?

-.000.-

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring saat Kai menuju loker untuk mengambil sekantung plastik berisi banyak coklat disana.

"Kau mau kemana dengan coklat sebanyak itu?" Sehun, sahabat si pirang itu bertanya sambil mengunci lokernya, mengernyit menatap Kai heran. Sejak kapan Kai suka makan coklat?

"Menjemput pacarku."

"Pacarmu yang _itu_?"

Anggukan dari Kai membuat lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Yasudah, aku juga mau kencan dengan pacarku." Kai hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, dia lalu meninggalkan ruang loker menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Kai."

Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menemukan Kris yang berjalan kearahnya dengan Tao dalam gandengannya. _Well ya_ , keduanya memang pasangan terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menjemput adikku kemarin?"

"Aku bahkan akan menjemputnya sekarang." Kai mengangkat plastik penuh coklat ditangannya sebelum beranjak, namun Kris kembali menahannya.

"Ancamanku masih sama, aku–"

" _Jika kau sampai menyakitinya, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu._ " Kai memotong ucapan Kris dengan menirukan perkataan lelaki itu yang sangat diingatnya. _Heol_ , si pirang memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Kai menyeringai, memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pasangan tersebut, melanjutkan langkah menuju parkiran.

"Satu bulan Kai." Kai masih mendengar teriakan Kris, lelaki itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai respon dan berlalu.

"Sayang, kau akan membiarkannya mendekati Kyungsoo?" Tao bertanya saat Kai sudah tak nampak di pengelihatan mereka. Gadis itu menunggu Kris menjawab.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Kris malah balik bertanya membuat Tao mengernyitkan aslinya.

"Menurutku?" Kris mengangguk.

"Hm, menurutku sih dia serius. Lihat ekspresinya tadi, itu terlihat dia sedang tidak berbohong. Eh tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya kan?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu mengajak Tao pergi dari sana. Yah, meski dia hanya diam, namun dia akan selalu memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tau dari beberapa sumber tentang Kai yang datang menjemput Kyungsoo atau membawakannya makan siang. _Sungguh gentle_. Kris akan tetap mengawasi dan akan segera mematahkan leher si pirang itu jika dia menyakiti adiknya.

-.000.-

Jam terakhir adalah pelajaran Kimia dan kebetulan sekali guru mereka, Pak Kevin berhalangan datang karena sebuah kepentingan, sehingga mau tak mau kelas X IPA-1 menjadi _free_. Beberapa orang memilih meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin, perpustakaan atau lapangan basket, ada pula yang memilih tinggal di kelas, salah satunya adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kedua sahabat itu lebih memilih tinggal dikelas dengan alasan cuaca diluar sangat panas.

Oh ya omong-omong, ternyata Luhan ini adalah pacar Sehun, sahabat si pirang Kai. Kyungsoo juga baru mengetahuinya saat lelaki pucat itu datang menjemput Luhan bersama Kai. Iya, Kai juga menjemputnya waktu itu. Bukankah dunia ini sempit sekali?

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau pacaran dengan anak Girindra?"_

" _Kami baru pacaran beberapa hari, rencananya aku akan memberi tahu dirimu. Tapi–"_

" _YA! Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dari sahabatmu?"_

" _Yah, maaf." Balas Luhan menyesal sementara Kyungsoo sudah kesal dengan bibir terpout yang marah, membuat Kai yang melihatnya merasa gemas._

" _Pantas saja saat kau menceritakan tentang balapan dan si pirang. Aku seperti mengenalnya, ternyata Kai yang kau maksud adalah Kai sahabat Sehun."_

Yah, sekiranya seperti itulah kejadiannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"Hubungan apanya, kami tidak punya hubungan apapun." Luhan yang mendengar itu berdecak, menatap tak percaya sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada hubungan apanya, dia kan pacarmu."

"Pacar karena keterpaksaan." jelas Kyungsoo dengan malas, memilih memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, seharusnya kau senang punya kekasih yang tampan dan kaya sepertinya."

"Jika kau menginginkannya, ambil saja."

"Aku kan sudah punya Sehun." Luhan mencibir, menatap tidak mengerti pada sahabatnya ini. Dia memang tahu keduanya memiliki hubungan karena taruhan itu, tapi ayolah, Luhan yang hanya melihat saja bisa merasakan jika Kai benar-benar tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Hanya gadis pororo ini saja yang gengsi dan dingin terhadap Kai. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Kai selalu menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, bahkan lelaki itu dengan rajin mengiriminya pesan romantis, coklat, _bento_ atau memberinya hadiah, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu bersikap cuek. Ck!

"Kau itu terlalu gengsi. _Mau tapi malu_!" Kyungsoo yang awalnya fokus pada game _Mobile Legend_ nya itu sontak menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Otaknya berpikir mencerna ucapan sahabatnya, dia gengsi? Mau tapi malu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu sebenarnya juga punya perasaan pada Kai."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo sejenak _blank_ sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku? Memiliki perasaan pada Kai? Maksudmu kau pikir aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi kau belum mau mengakui perasaan itu." Luhan berdecak, menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Kalian kan sudah sering bersama selama tiga minggu ini, tidakkah kau merasakan getaran cinta untuknya? Sejauh yang kulihat, kau mulai terbiasa dengannya."

"Itu karena dia memaksa."

"Tapi akhirnya kau menurut juga kan? Kyungsoo, sesekali bersikaplah dengan manis dan rasakan sendiri perasaanmu, kau itu kurang peka." Luhan menasehati, namun Kyungsoo belum juga mengerti. Memang dia dan Kai selalu bersamaan tiga minggu terakhir ini, itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit memahami sifat lelaki itu dan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Tapi, tentang dia yang memiliki perasaan pada Kai? Entahlah. Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Jika mau jujur, Kai adalah lelaki yang _gentle_ , dia juga sangat romantis. Mengirimkan pesan selamat pagi dan sering memberikannya coklat, hanya saja Kyungsoo belum mau mengakuinya. Hah, kadang dia juga tidak habis pikir. Kai itu serius padanya atau hanya bermain-main?

"Aku tahu kau sedang berpikir." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit, lalu memilih melakukan video call dengan Sehun, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan sejuta pemikirannya.

-.000.-

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malas, sesekali melirik tangannya yang digenggam dengan kuat oleh Kai. Ini malam minggu dan si pirang ini dengan segala paksaannya membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari zona nyaman di ranjangnya –tidur.

"Kai!"

"Tentu saja kita akan berkencan sayang." Jawaban lembut dari Kai itu membuat Kyungsoo mendadak malu, gadis itu refleks menunduk menatap ubin lantai. Ternyata Kai mengajaknya ke NSC, mereka akan melihat film dan sialnya tanpa persetujuannya Kai memesan dua buah tiket film horror. Demi optimus! Kyungsoo bahkan merengek tidur bersama Kris selama empat hari setelah menonton film _Danur_. Pirang sialan!

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Kai bertanya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan dengan sok berani mengatakan bahwa dia tidak takut, padahal keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan popcorn dan kaleng soda. Lampu dimatikan saat film mulai diputar. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tegang ditempatnya, tidak berani bergerak saat musik pembukanya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan. Argh!

Menit pertama belum terlalu menyeramkan, Kyungsoo mencoba rileks dengan memakan popcornnya, menit kedua dia meneguk sodanya, lalu menit seterusnya dan seterusnya sampai menit ke lima belas dan sosok hantu itu muncul, dia ikut menjerit menyaingi jeritan si pemeran utama. Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan dengan sengaja hanya diam, tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang ketakutan namun mencoba bertahan. Aish, gadis ini masih betah dengan gengsinya.

"Sial!" Kyungsoo merutuk didalam hatinya, melihat kesamping dan menemukan seorang gadis yang ketakutan tengah memeluk erat pacarnya. Dia melirik Kai dan segera membuang pemikiran konyol tersebut. Kyungsoo mencoba menekan rasa takutnya, namun tak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian dia kembali menjerit dan menyerah saat sosok hantu itu memenuhi layar film. Itu sangat menyeramkan dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Kai dengan erat, bersembunyi dibalik lengannya.

"Kau takut?" Kai berbisik dan menemukan gadis itu mengangguk dengan isak kecil. Ini tidak main-main, Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan. Kai segera mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk gadis itu dan menenangkannya. Mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan sangat lembut. Ah, rasanya Kyungsoo berdebar sekarang.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sisa film dengan memeluk Kai erat. Tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya, dia terus bersembunyi didalam pelukan Kai. Bahkan saat mereka meninggalkan kursi bioskop, si pirang itu masih merangkulnya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar ketakutan, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apapun, gadis itu hanya diam mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata tadi. Dia sangat kesal dan ingin marah pada Kai, namun dia juga salah karena bersikap sok berani.

"Aku haus."

"Tunggu disini." Kai meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membeli minuman, dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu sampai lelaki itu datang dengan minuman ion dingin.

"Ini, minumlah ini."

"Terimakasih," Kyungsoo menerima botol minuman yang sebelumnya sudah Kai buka untuknya, meneguknya sampai tersisa setengah sebelum menyerahkannya kembali pada Kai.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tidak menolak saat Kai merangkul bahunya berjalan menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sepertinya ini efek film hantu tadi sehingga Kyungsoo tidak banyak melawan. Selama perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo hanya diam bahkan sampai mobil menepi didekat rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai menahan gadis itu untuk turun. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf untuk film tadi, aku tidak tahu jika kau memang sangat takut dengan film hantu." gadis itu menatap lelaki didepannya yang berkata dengan begitu tulus lalu menghela nafas. Kai tidak salah sepenuhnya, dia juga salah. Kai bahkan sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa." balas Kyungsoo pelan. Kai tersenyum tipis, memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dikening Kyungsoo.

 _Chup!_

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sayang."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan begitu keras, kenapa kecupan manis ini begitu mendebarkan? Bahkan rasanya membuat Kyungsoo mual merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya. Ah, perasaan apa ini? Tidak ingin merasakan perasaan aneh ini, Kyungsoo bergegas turun dan memasuki rumahnya, menutup pintu dan mengatur laju pernafasannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kris menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian santai menghampirinya. Ah, sepertinya dia habis berkencan dengan Tao.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakak!" gadis manis itu berlari sebelum berhambur kearah Kris dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei sayang, ada apa?" lelaki jangkung itu balas memeluknya, sedikit heran dan mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada adiknya ini. Apa Kai berbuat sesuatu padanya?

"Kenapa? Apa Kai berbuat sesuatu padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dalam pelukan kakaknya, gadis itu lantas mendongak, menatap Kris dengan wajah resah.

"Kakak, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"

-.000.-

"Kakak, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" Kris yang sedang bersandar disandaran ranjang Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap dengan pandangan aneh pada adiknya. Hei, tumben sekali Kyungsoo menanyakan hal semacam ini.

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Um." Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai selimut bermotif penguin itu mengangguk, mendongak menatap kakaknya yang terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Jatuh cinta ya?" sebenarnya, semenjak Kris sudah berada dalam tahap pubertas, dia sudah memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati lawan jenisnya. Apalagi ditunjang dengan pesonanya yang tidak bisa ditolak, membuatnya semenjak smp sudah memiliki banyak mantan kekasih. Dimulai dari anak paling hits disekolah, model sekolah, ketua club _cheer leaders_ bahkan anggota club tari yang sangat anggun disekolahnya dulu. Yah, anggap saja dia itu _Playboy_ karena sering bergonta ganti pacar, tapi percayalah, semenjak dia bertemu dengan Tao setahun yang lalu, lelaki itu tidak pernah melirik gadis manapun. Bisa dibilang Tao adalah pacarnya dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Kris tidak berbohong bahwa dunianya jungkir balik saat pertama kali dia bertemu Tao, meski gadis itu awalnya terlihat sangat keras dan kasar, tapi sifat aslinya itu membuat Kris sangat nyaman. Dia selalu saja memikirkan Tao, hati dan pikirannya hanya untuk gadis itu.

Mungkin itukah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Saat pertama kali bertemu Tao, jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat." Kris menerawang, tersenyum saat mengingat moment pertama kali dia dan Tao bertemu. Itu tidak disengaja saat anak dari kelas electro –kelas Tao bergabung menjadi kelas besar dengan kelas mesin –kebetulan kelas Kris– untuk acara sosialisasi. Kris masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana suara galak gadis itu membuat dunianya berputar dengan menyenangkan. Kris jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Tao.

"Ada banyak cara untuk jatuh cinta. Bisa saat pandangan pertama, kebiasaan karena selalu bertemu atau kenyamanan karena merasa cocok satu sama lain."

"Jika kakak dengan Tao?"

"Sepertinya itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Kris tersenyum tipis, menatap adiknya yang nampak berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Uh?"

"Apa Kai membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengedip mencerna ucapan kakaknya sebelum menggeleng cepat.

"Ti–tidak kok kak. Aku ti..tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak baik membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." lelaki jangkung itu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Katakan pada kakak jika si pirang itu menyakitimu, maka aku akan mematahkan lehernya." Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu itu tersenyum, memilih memeluk guling pororonya kemudian membalikkan badan, membiarkan Kris pergi setelah mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Diam-diam gadis itu merenungi ucapan kakaknya.

' _Ada banyak cara untuk jatuh cinta. Bisa saat pandangan pertama, kebiasaan karena selalu bertemu atau kenyamanan karena merasa cocok satu sama lain.'_

Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Kai?

Dengan cara yang mana?

-.000.-

 _From: Kai_

' _Sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada sebuah urusan. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, aku janji.'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaket. Itu adalah pesan sama yang sudah dia dapat dua hari ini dari Kai. Lelaki itu tidak menjemputnya pulang, seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa senang karena dia tidak harus bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ada rasa yang kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan. Apa karena dia sudah terbiasa bersama Kai hampir tiga minggu ini?

Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

"Lu, kau jadi menemaniku ke toko buku kan?" gadis disebelahnya itu mengangguk, menyimpan buku terakhirnya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Memang Kai tidak menjemputmu?"

"Tidak." Luhan memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tertekuk dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih karena dia tidak datang?"

"Tidak kok." Kyungsoo mengelak, namun wajahnya yang terlihat sedih itu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. Ini sudah dua hari dia tidak bertemu Kai, jangan katakan jika dia merindukan lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia punya urusan." Luhan lantas merangkul bahu sahabatnya, mengajaknya meninggalkan sekolah. Keduanya akan ke _Gramedia_ untuk membeli beberapa buku untuk bahan pembelajaran.

Cuaca Jakarta sangat terik saat keduanya sampai setelah menaiki taxi. Suasana toko diramaikan rata-rata oleh pelajar. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju bagian sains, mencari buku yang dia perlukan. Cukup lama mereka berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menuju kasir setelah menemukan buku yang mereka cari. Saat itulah Kyungsoo seperti melihat sosok Kai ada disana, berbaris diantara antrian dengan seorang gadis yang memeluk lengannya. Ah, tidak mungkin itu Kai. Apakah Kyungsoo sedang berhalusinasi? Tapi kenapa dari belakang dia sangat mirip dengan Kai? Gadis itu mencoba untuk berpikir positif, namun saat lelaki itu selesai membayar dan berbalik, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi, dia benar Kai, dengan seorang gadis bule yang menggelayut lengannya.

 _Deg!_

"Kyungsoo?" lelaki itu membulatkan matanya sejenak, terlihat panik seolah dia sedang tertangkap basah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Luhan menatap sahabatnya dan menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat datar.

"Kyung–"

"Aku mau pulang saja." Kyungsoo berbalik, meletakkan sembarang buku yang belum dibayarnya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Kai melepaskan pelukan si gadis dan berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan toko. Dan beruntung langkah lebar lelaki itu cukup untuk meraih lengan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, kenapa kau lari?" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, namun gadis itu tetap diam tanpa mau berbalik menatap Kai. Dadanya naik turun karena dia tengah menahan perasaan sakit dan marahnya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu Soo, aku–"

"Lepas!" Kyungsoo menepis genggaman tangan Kai, berbalik mendongak menatap si pirang yang menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti berpikir buruk ya? Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan dingin, bibirnya bergetar karena dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Ah, kenapa juga dia harus menangis?

"Semua sudah jelas, kau itu brengsek!"

"Hei tenanglah, dia itu–"

"Cukup!"

Kyungsoo berbalik hendak pergi dan Kai kembali meraih tangannya, tapi gadis itu menepisnya dengan begitu kuat, bahkan saking kuatnya sampai tanpa sengaja menampar wajah Kai.

 _Plak!_

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tangannya menghantam wajah lelaki itu, namun dia tidak berkata apapun dan bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kai yang hanya menghela nafas. Astaga, Kyungsoo bahkan belum mendengar penjelasannya. Lelaki itu menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang memerah karena kemarahan Kyungsoo, kemudian menyeringai dengan senang.

Kyungsoo yang marah menandakan bahwa gadis itu tengah cemburu, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo _mulai jatuh cinta_ padanya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu!" teriakan Luhan membuat Kai menoleh, mendapati kekasih sahabatnya yang terengah dengan plastik penuh buku, mungkin itu tadi adalah buku yang akan Kyungsoo beli namun ditinggal.

"Apakah Kyungsoo sudah pergi?"

"Sudah."

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya hah? Dia pasti sangat marah sekarang."

"Dia memang sedang marah, aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkanku sekarang. Nanti, aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menangis, setelah pergi dari toko buku tersebut, dia memang langsung pulang, mengurung dirinya didalam kamar sambil tersedu-sedu. Beruntung Kris belum datang, jika kakaknya itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi, entahlah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Mematahkan leher Kai langsung?

"Hiks, sialan, brengsek!" Kyungsoo menggigit gemas selimut pororonya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda halus tersebut. Dibayangannya selimut itu adalah Kai dan dia menggigitnya sebagai pelampiasan, anggap saja begitu.

"Brengsek!"

Dering ponsel membuatnya menggerakkan kepala, meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menemukan nama Kai tertera dilayar. Gadis itu semakin menangis sebelum menolak panggilan, kemudian memblokir semua akun SNS dan nomor ponsel Kai.

Nah rasakan, dia tidak akan bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Kyungsoo lantas melempar ponselnya keatas nakas dan kembali melanjutkan tangisnya, bayangan Kai bersama gadis tadi membuatnya kesal sekaligus sakit hati. Siapa gadis itu? Apakah pacar Kai yang lain? Tentu saja, tidak lihatkah bagaimana gadis tadi memeluk Kai dengan begitu manjanya? Cih.

Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta dan seperti yang dibilang, gadis itu sangat susah untuk jatuh cinta, dia juga belum pernah pacaran. Lalu sampai kejadian malam itu dimana Kris kalah dan dia harus menjadi pacar Kai. Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak akan peduli dan mencoba acuh. Tapi nyatanya dia salah, dia baru menyasari perasaannya dan dia jatuh cinta pada Kai. Jatuh cinta dengan bagaimana lelaki itu berlaku padanya. Dia pikir Kai serius padanya, tapi..tapi..

"Sial!" Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat sebelum akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur. Mulai besok, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kai.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo merapikan peralatan belajarnya dalam diam, membuat Luhan yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya khawatir. Sedari kemarin gadis itu hanya diam dan murung, bahkan saat Luhan mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya memberikan respon kecil, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat. Ah, apa itu karena kejadian di toko buku dua hari yang lalu?

"Kyung, kau mau langsung pulang?"

Gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk, mata bulatnya terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah, membuat Luhan mengira-ngira apakah Kyungsoo tidak tidur semalaman dan menangis?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak, sebagai sahabat tentu saja dia khawatir dengannya. Dia takut Kyungsoo frustasi dan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, mau kutemani kesuatu tempat?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin istirahat dirumah."

"Mau kuantar?" gelengan dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan si mata bulat itu pergi. Gadis itu menghela nafas, dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja, gadis itu sedang sakit, _sakit cinta_ tepatnya.

Mari kembali pada Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan dengan lesu dari gerbang sekolah. pikirannya sangat kalut dan dia butuh suatu pelampiasan. Ah, mungkin dia akan pergi ke mall dan bermain disana.

"Kyungsoo!" gadis itu tersentak, mendongak dan mendapati Kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo ingin menghindar namun lelaki pirang itu sudah mencekal tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu,"

"Lepass!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan dingin, berusaha melepaskan diri dari si pirang yang menahannya. Sungguh, untuk saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai, dia masih marah dan kesal.

"Tidak, ini sudah hari kedua kau menghindariku. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan apa lagi?" Kyungsoo berseru dan menepis tangan Kai dengan keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan berbagai ekspresi, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Gadis itu menatap tajam si pirang yang menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana aku meluruskan semua ini jika kau saja tidak mau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi, semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang pergilah."

"Sayang–"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan penuh kekesalan, mata bulatnya bergerak menatap nanar penuh kesakitan pada Kai. Jika mengingat kejadian di toko buku dua hari yang lalu, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampan si pirang ini. Lelaki sialan!

"Dasar lelaki brengsek! Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi kau juga yang menghancurkannya. Aku membencimu, pergi saja sana!" Kai untuk sesaat terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mengedip mencoba meyakinkan jika dia tidak salah mendengar apapun. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang tengah menggigit bibir menahan tangis. _Oh sayang_.

"A–apa? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia sampai bisa kelepasan bicara seperti ini? Sial. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakannya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi. Katakan jika kau jatuh cinta padaku." pinta Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng, gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan si pirang yang masih termenung ditempatnya. Hingga dua detik setelahnya Kai tersadar dan mengejar Kyungsoo yang akan menyeberang jalan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku!" serunya dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia menyebrang jalan dan menghentikan sebuah taxi yang lewat.

"Kyungsoo! Tetaplah disana." teriak Kai, lelaki itu mendengus saat jalanan yang ramai membuatnya sulit menyebrang, dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang memasuki taxi dan dia berteriak.

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan menabrakkan diriku disini." Kai yakin gadis itu mendengar ucapannya, namun nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak peduli, dia tetap pergi bersama taxinya, meninggalkan Kai yang berdiri disisi jalan dengan helaan nafas gusar, kemudian melangkah dengan lambat saat sebuah mobil melaju tepat kearahnya.

-.000.-

" _Jika kau pergi, aku akan menabrakkan diriku disini._ " Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mendengar seruan Kai sesaat dia memasuki taxi dan pergi, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Si pirang itu pasti hanya menggertaknya, tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal gila itu demi dirinya kan?

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kaca mobil, menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes untuk Kai. Jika mengingat apa yang terjadi, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Setelah kejadian di toko buku itu, Kyungsoo memang menghindari Kai. Memblokir nomor dan semua akun SNS lelaki itu sehingga tidak bisa menghubunginya, dia bahkan rela izin sebelum jam pulang agar Kai tidak bisa menjemputnya. Dia sangat kecewa, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menyakitinya di saat dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Penjelasan apa? Kyungsoo tidak butuh penjelasan, dia sudah melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Maaf nona, kau ingin pergi kemana?" perkataan supir taxi seketika menyadarkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke mall, dia butuh pelampiasan.

Dering ponsel membuatnya bergerak meraih benda persegi tersebut dari dalam tas. Ada nama Luhan tertera disana, sejenak Kyungsoo malas ingin menjawabnya, namun akhirnya dia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo Lu, ada apa?"

"KAU DIMANA?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya, mengernyit saat suara dari seberang sana berteriak dengan melengking. Aish, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Tidak usah berteriak. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau gila? Cepat kembali karena KAI KECELAKAAN!"

 _Deg!_

Gadis itu tersentak bak tersambar petir disiang hari, tubuhnya membeku dan otaknya langsung _blank_. Apa katanya? Kai kecelakaan? Lelaki itu, apa dia benar-benar menabrakkan dirinya? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Kyungsoo..kau masih disana?" Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan panggilan Luhan, dengan cemas dan tetesan air mata yang mulai turun dipipinya, dia meminta paman supir untuk berbalik arah.

-.000.-

 _BRAK!_

Kyungsoo yang cemas membuka pintu ganda di depannya dengan kalap sebelum berlari-lari mencari salah satu ranjang dimana Kai berada. Kyungsoo sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya marah, dia akan menerima apabila gadis yang bersama Kai tempo lalu memanglah kekasihnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, keselamatan lelaki itu.

"KAI!" gadis itu berteriak, membuat semua pasang mata menatap terkejut kearahnya. Dengan tangisan kecil dia berlari menghampiri Kai yang duduk disalah satu ranjang, bertelanjang dada dengan seorang suster yang tengah membalutkan perban ke punggungnya. Sial! Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir apapun, selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dia membayangkan Kai yang sekarat dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana, tapi melihatnya yang masih terlihat sehat itu seketika membuat tangisnya meledak, dia lega.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" gadis itu berseru tepat didepan Kai, memukul lengannya dengan sangat keras, membuat si pirang mengaduh karena Kyungsoo memukulnya tepat dilebamnya, dengan keras pula.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Dasar pirang bodoh!" Kai mendesah, meminta perawat yang mengobatinya tadi untuk pergi, lelaki itu berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo yang menutup kedua wajahnya karena menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu." Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah sedih penuh air mata.

"Aku tahu," Kai tersenyum tipis, membuka lebar kedua lengannya. Lalu tanpa _babibu_ Kyungsoo berlari masuk kedalamnya, memeluk si pirang dengan sangat erat, mengabaikan bahwa punggung lelaki itu sedang terluka. Kai tidak keberatan, dia tersenyum tipis, mendekap gadisnya dengan erat sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." bisiknya, cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dan menatap Kai dengan dalam.

"Jangan lakukan lagi," lirihnya diiringi sesenggukan kecil. "jangan melakukan hal ini lagi, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, gadis itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia kembali memeluk Kai sambil menggumam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kai menyeringai, akhirnya setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya dia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

"Dia adalah keponakanku, putri dari kakak tertuaku. Namanya Jeje, Jennifer Cooper." Kai menjelaskan sambil melirik pada Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya, keadaannya yang membaik membuatnya bisa pulang setelah ini.

"Kakakku Jennie menikah dengan orang Australia dan Jeje menurun perawakan Ayahnya yang tinggi meski umurnya masih tiga belas tahun." Kai melirik dan menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat antara kaget dan malu, ah menggemaskan.

"Sudah hampir lima hari Jeje dan orang tuanya datang berkunjung ke Jakarta, selama dua hari aku tidak bisa menjemputmu adalah karena aku mengantar Jeje pergi kesana-kemari, dia itu sangat keras kepala sepertimu."

"Ya!" si pirang tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang lucu tersebut, sebelum kembali menyeletuk.

"Jadi inti dari semuanya adalah kesalahpahaman."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang mereka padaku."

"Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, bahkan ingin mengenalkan kalian. Tapi kejadian di toko buku itu sudah membuatmu salah paham dan marah."

"Ji–jika begitu, kau kan bisa memberitahuku."

"Sayang, bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Kau memblokir semua akun SNS dan mengganti nomormu, menghindar saat aku menjemputmu kesekolah dan tidak mau menemuiku saat aku datang kerumahmu." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menghela nafas dengan bahu yang tertunduk ke bawah, menyesal.

"Intinya kau cemburu dan marah kepada ponakanku sendiri."

"Maaf." gumam Kyungsoo. "aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat itu, aku sangat marah. Kukira dia itu–"

"Selingkuhanku?" meski enggan namun Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan gadis lain saat kau jelas-jelas selalu ada dipikiranku hm?" si pirang itu memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk mendekat, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencium gadisnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa melirik gadis lain karena aku sudah memilikimu sayang." Kyungsoo meringsut dalam pelukan Kai, berbalik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu karena malu, wajahnya yang manis sudah memerah parah.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa sayang,"

"Kau bahkan rela menabrakkan dirimu untukku." Kai tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak segila itu untuk menabrakkan dirinya, dia awalnya ragu. Namun sebagai lelaki sejati, tentu saja dia harus menepati ucapannya. Anggap saja dia sedang melakukan perjudian pada dirinya sendiri. Jika dia beruntung, dia akan selamat dan jika tidak, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini.

Tapi beruntungnya dewi fortuna selalu bersamanya, dia selamat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil dipunggung karena terserempet, bersyukur pengemudi mobil yang menabraknya dengan cepat menginjak pedal rem.

Ah, ini pasti sudah menjadi Takdir Tuhan.

-.000.-

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat Kai bertanya demikian, gadis yang tengah bersandar di bahu si pirang itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Sejak kapan ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Otaknya berputar, mencoba mengingat mulai kapan dia menaruh hati pada Kai. _Well_ , jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya perasaannya sudah bergejolak saat dia melihat Kai pertama kali di lintas balapan. Ditambah ciuman ' _bertanda_ ' yang lelaki itu tinggalkan untuknya, cukup membuat hatinya berdesir. Entah Kyungsoo harus bersyukur atau menyesal saat Kris menjadikannya bahan taruhan, nyatanya sikap Kai yang _gentle_ itu mengetuk sisi hatinya yang lain. Wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh jika Kai memperlakukanmu dengan begitu manis?

"Mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kau selalu memberikanku perhatian yang manis." Kyungsoo menjawab, menatap pacarnya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?"

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "lalu sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya balik.

"Sejak aku melihatmu dilintas balap untuk pertama kalinya." Kai tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan. "saat aku melihat gadis bertubuh kecil yang manis dan lucu ada di lintas balapan, aku langsung menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Dan kebetulan sekali kau adalah adik Kris, jadi aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mendapatkanmu." Kai terkekeh sebelum menunduk, memberikan kecupan manis dihidung mancung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Membuat gadis itu mendelik dengan wajah memerah sebelum memukul perutnya dengan keras. Tentu saja, ini di taman kota dan ada banyak orang disini.

"Ini tempat umum, jangan menciumku sembarangan." gerutunya dengan begitu manis, membuat Kai gemas dan kembali ingin menciumnya.

"Jadi, aku boleh menciummu ditempat yang sepi?"

"Ha–hah?"

"Bagaimana jika kita ke apertementku saja? Disana sepi jadi aku bisa menciummu dengan puas. Mungkin berlanjut ke tahap yang _panas_." wajah Kyungsoo kembali terbakar mendengar kalimat mesum kekasihnya, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun pada Kai yang tengah menyeringai dengan sexy, menatapnya sensual _uh_.

"Kau gila!"

"Tapi kau jatuh cinta pada pria gila ini huh?"

"Dasar terlalu percaya diri!"

-.000.-

"Lihat, gadis itulah yang bernama Luhan." Kai mendongak dengan malas, mengintip dari ujung café pada sosok yang sedang Sehun tunjuk dengan semangat. Demi apa, ini sama sekali bukan gayanya, _memperhatikan seseorang dengan diam-diam seperti penguntit_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun yang memaksanya.

Yah memang, diujung sana dengan posisi yang berjauhan dengannya saat ini, Kai bisa melihat dua orang gadis berseragam putih abu-abu yang sedang duduk dengan mangkuk ice creamnya. Gadis mana yang Sehun maksud Luhan? Yang berambut hitam dengan pipi chubby itu atau yang berambut coklat?

Eh tunggu, lihat bagaimana si chubby yang tengah tersenyum itu. Matanya yang bulat nampak melengkung dengan indah. Aw, itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Apa dia Luhan? Sial, selera sahabatnya ini ternyata bagus juga.

"Bukankah dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik." Sehun menatap Kai disebelahnya sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Apa katamu? Ya! Dia itu milikku, Luhan milikku." sungutnya dengan kesal. Kai menoleh, menatap sahabatnya dengan aneh. Berlebihan sekali sih albino ini.

"Yang mana Luhan?"

"Tentu saja yang paling cantik."

"Iya, tapi yang mana diantara dua orang itu?" dengusnya memutar bola mata. Sehun lalu menunjuk si rambut coklat, membuat Kai mendesah dengan lega.

"Kenapa?"

"Luhanmu itu memang cantik, tapi aku tetarik pada si rambut hitam." Kai kembali membawa pandangannya kearah dua gadis yang kini sedang terkikik entah karena apa, membuat Kai menyeringai.

"Aku menginginkannya."

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu, yang bersama Luhan, aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku."

-.000.-

"Aku membawa berita bagus!" Seruan Sehun membuat Kai yang masih berada dibawah mobil itu terpaksa mendorong kursi dipunggungnya untuk bergerak turun.

"Apa?" Kai bangkit, melempar obengnya ke wadah perkakas sebelum meraih rokok disudut bibirnya. Suasana Lab mesin yang sepi memudahkannya untuk melakukan apapun, lagipula ini sudah jam pulang.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah jadian!" Sehun berkata dengan penuh semangat, berharap Kai akan terkejut. Namun lelaki tan itu hanya ber–oh ria sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, memeriksa mesin mobilnya. Omong-omong nanti malam dia akan balapan lagi.

"Selamat jika begitu. Jadi, kau sudah mencari tahu tentang teman Luhan itu?"

"Oh, si mata bulat itu." Sehun meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka sebuah pesan chat dari _whatsappnya_.

"Dia adalah sahabat Luhan, namanya Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas sepuluh jurusan IPA dari SMA Harapan Bangsa. Hm, dari yang kudengar dari Luhan dia adalah gadis yang cuek dan dingin."

Cuek dan dingin? _Tsundere_? Menarik.

Sehun lalu menunjukkan ponselnya, menunjukkan semua akun SNS Kyungsoo dengan begitu lengkap. Kai terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya dengan sangat detail begitu?"

"Teman lamaku bersekolah disana, ini tidak grastis, aku bahkan harus membayar rokok dan makan siangnya."

"Tidak masalah, akan kuganti nanti." Kai mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Berapapun tidak akan masalah.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan terkejut mendengar ini." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sementara Kai masih menunggu apa yang akan lelaki pucat itu katakan.

"Kyungsoo punya kakak kandung yang bersekolah disini. Namanya adalah Kris, teman satu angkatan kita, anak dari kelas sebelah."

Gerakan tangan Kai terhenti, lelaki itu membulatkan matanya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan tidak yakin, namun wajah serius sahabatnya itu sudah mengatakan bahwa itu semua benar adanya.

Kyungsoo..adik Kris? Pria yang akan dilawannya saat balapan nanti malam?

-.000.-

Arena balapan liar sudah ramai saat Kai membawa mobilnya mendekati sebuah Mercedes milik seseorang yang akan menjadi lawannya malam ini.

 _Bruum!_

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didekat Kris dan pacarnya, menurunkan kaca hitam mobilnya dan tersenyum pada sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Siap melawanku, eh?" tantangnya. Dilihatnya Kris menyeringai, menatap penuh padanya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau siap melawanku Kai?" Kai hanya tertawa, dia lantas keluar dari mobil dan menatap Kris dengan penuh minat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melawanmu."

"Apa taruhan malam ini?"

"Mobil?"

"Tidak adakah sesuatu yang lain?"

"Sesuatu yang lain?" Kris mempertemukan alisnya, menatap tidak mengerti padanya.

"KAKAK!"

Teriakan itu membuat Kai terkejut, begitupula dengan Kris dan kekasihnya. Sejenak lelaki pirang itu tertegun, terpesona pada sosok gadis yang tengah terengah mengatur nafas tak jauh dari posisinya. Ya, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, gadis incarannya. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Wah, lihat ternyata dia memang sangat manis. Tanpa sadar Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya, keinginannya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Sebuah ide brilian lantas melewati otaknya yang cerdas.

 _Ah, itu dia._

"Aku mau adikmu sebagai taruhannya." Kai tiba-tiba berseru saat Kris hendak membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Dilihatnya semua orang yang terdiam serta Kris yang tersentak, berbalik menatapnya tajam. _Ini akan mudah_.

"Apa katamu?"

"Dia, adikmu." Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang nampak _shock_ dengan dagunya. Astaga, dia manis sekali.

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa meminta apapun dan jika aku menang–" Kai dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap penuh minat pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Adikmu itu akan menjadi pacarku."

"Kenapa kau menginginkan adikku?" Kris mendekat sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berbicara sedikit pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menatap penuh selidik padanya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkannya hah?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir buruk padaku Kris?" Kai mendengus, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan serius.

"Aku menginginkannya, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, _menjadi milikku_."

Kris cukup terkejut dengan perkataan si pirang ini, apalagi Kai mengatakannya dengan begitu tegas tanpa ada kebohongan dimatanya. Membuat Kris berpikir bahwa lelaki ini bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan adiknya. Tapi sejak kapan dia mengetahui tentang adiknya? Dia kira ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui tentang adikku?"

" _Well_ , kau tidak perlu tahu kapan aku mengetahui tentang adikmu. Yang jelas aku menginginkannya."

"Kuberitahu saja, dia itu tidak mudah jatuh cinta." Kai terkekeh, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan acuh.

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta."

-.000.-

Kai masih berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo setelah mengantarkan gadis itu serta memberikan _tanda kepemilikan_ di lehernya. Ah, betapa Kai sangat mengagumi kulit bayinya yang halus dan wangi tersebut. Kai tidak bisa berbohong, dia benar-benar _menginginkan_ Kyungsoo dan gadis itu sudah menjadi _miliknya_ sekarang.

Lelaki itu menatap sekilas pada rumah kekasihnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Ponsel di saku jinsnya bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk. Sebuah seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya.

' _Aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu bulan untuk mendekati adikku. Jika kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, maka dia milikmu, namun jika tidak maka kau harus mundur. Jika kau sampai menyakitinya, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu.'_

– _Kris._

-.000.-

"Gunakan pakaian senyamanmu, kau hanya akan pergi kencan, bukan untuk menikah." Luhan mendengus, menatap malas layar ponselnya dimana Kyungsoo terlihat tengah melihat-lihat bajunya. _Well_ ya, si mata bulat itu memang menghubunginya dan meminta saran baju mana yang harus dia pakai untuk pergi kencan dengan Kai, sialnya Kyungsoo menghubungi Luhan disaat yang tidak tepat karena dia sendiri sedang kencan dengan Sehun.

"Gunakan pakaian warna pink agar terlihat feminim."

"Begitu ya?" Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana menempelkan sebuah _suspender skirt_ di badannya sebelum memekik dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Luhan lantas mematikan ponselnya dan menatap penuh bersalah pada Sehun yan memasang wajah datar kesalnya. Tentu saja dia kesal, mereka sedang kencan dan harus tergangu dengan panggilan Kyungsoo. Menggangu _momentum_ saja.

"Dia sedang bingung memilih baju untuk kencan." gadis manis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu kembali fokus pada Sehun, terkikik karena Sehun yang kesal sangatlah lucu, astaga pacarnya ini kekanakan sekali.

"Jangan memasang wajah kesal." Luhan memberikannya kecupan di pipi dengan manis, membuat Sehun yang kesal sedikit melunak.

"Lain kali matikan ponselmu saat kita kencan."

"Baiklah _big boss_ , kau ini lucu sekali. Oke kita akan kemana setelah ini?" Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajak gadisnya pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai?"

-.000.-

"Kris, kudengar Kai dan adikmu benar-benar jadian?" Kris yang tengah merokok diatas balkon itu membuang putung rokoknya, lalu menunduk mengamati adiknya yang berjalan keluar rumah dengan gembira. Disana sebuah Ferarri merah sudah menunggunya, kalian bisa menebak sendiri mobil siapa itu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka akan serius, Kai sudah membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta." Sahut Kris membuat kekasihnya yang ada di sebrang sana hanya ber– _oh_ ria.

"Mereka bahkan sedang pergi kencan sekarang."

"Apa? Berkencan di malam selasa? _Mainstream_ sekali." Kris terkekeh mendengar komentar Tao. Dia masih ingat bagaimana tadi wajah ceria malu-malu Kyungsoo yang meminta izin padanya untuk pergi. Dia bahkan sempat menggoda adiknya itu, ah.

"Aku berharap Kai akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Kuharap begitu, seperti kau menjagaku selama ini." Kris sontak terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang terdengar seperti gombalan tersebut. Matanya menatap kepergian Ferarri merah yang menjauhi rumahnya dengan senyum tipis.

" _Baby_ , bersiaplah karena aku akan menjemputmu dalam lima belas menit."

"Eh, kau akan kerumah?"

"Um, kita akan berkencan di malam selasa."

-.000.-

"Kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo yang bingung itu terus bertanya, sebab sedari tadi Kai tidak mengatakan apapun akan pergi kemana.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sayang." Kai menjawab dengan senyuman, kembali fokus pada kemudinya hingga sepuluh menit kemudian dia sampai ditempat tujuan. Lelaki itu mematikan mesin mobil, membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan menggandeng gadisnya memasuki sebuah restoran bintang lima di pusat kota.

 _Restoran bintang lima._

Sejenak Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya. Ini restoran mahal, sungguh. Kyungsoo pernah melihatnya disalah satu siaran TV dan dia tidak menyangka akan kesini. Ah ternyata perkataan Luhan tentang Kai adalah anak orang kaya itu benar. Gadis itu terbengong sampai panggilan dari Kai menyadarkannya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kai.." Kyungsoo merengek dalam gandengannya. "seharusnya kau bilang jika akan mengajakku kesini, aku kan bisa memakai gaun yang bagus." Kai terkekeh, meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo yang memakai _off shoulder_ dan _suspender skirt_ berwarna pink. Ah, gadisnya ini bahkan sudah sangat cantik dan manis.

"Kau cantik memakai apapun sayang,"

"Ta –tapi.." Kyungsoo kemudian menutup bibirnya, memilih menurut saat Kai membawanya masuk kedalam dan menuju salah satu meja, ada sepasang suami istri disana dan mereka terlihat sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata saat wanita dimeja sana melambai pada Kai dan si pirang membalasnya. Tunggu, jangan bilang–

"Aku ingin merayakan tiga bulan hubungan kita sekaligus mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku.."

-.000.-

' _She is like dramarama, in our imagination we are probably. Like beauty and the beast. Come out through the TV screen. Oh mama gosh! It's too sad to let you go, I'm lost wanderer. How can I give you just enough of my heart? How can I be into you, just enough? I'm trapped in the big picture you've. This is my endless..'_

-.000.-

 **THE END**


End file.
